


Akiteru's Terrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by Blueismybusiness



Series: Self-Indulgent Smut Series Starring Tsukki [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueismybusiness/pseuds/Blueismybusiness
Summary: Akiteru should really learn to knock.





	Akiteru's Terrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> *waltzes in without a care in the world*
> 
> I'm back, benches!
> 
> So, I know this isn't the alternative sequel to Sex and the threesome you all are waiting for. Rest assured, I still have plans to post it at some point. However, in the meantime, this popped into my head and I thought it would be fun. Y'all should know I'm a slut for voyeurism/exhibitionism, so I'm throwing this at you. Don't worry, there is no kinky incest or anything like that. It's just a simple mistake, poor Akiteru.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! I'll see you next time and I promise there will be TeruTsukiReader action. *wink wink*

It had been a long day. A long week, actually. So, thank the stars it was Friday—the start of his weekend and the one day a week he looks forward to for the last two and a half years. 

Tsukishima Akiteru chose to stay close to home, both during college and after, in order to be near his family. Especially after things between him and Kei had begun to improve. 

Thinking about how close they’ve grown recently, makes Akiteru feel giddy and warm all over. He loves his baby brother and it had killed him knowing how badly he’d hurt and betrayed Kei. The way a younger Kei had looked at him, as if he’d hung the moon, had been Akiteru’s greatest pride and the source of his greatest mistake. The way Kei’s eyes dulled after catching him in a lie was one of the worst moments of his life.

But that’s another story, and Akiteru would rather focus on how far they’ve come from silence and cold shoulders. Of course, it’s not like Kei gets excited being in his presence like he did all those years ago, and it’s not like Akiteru doesn’t have to dig for information if he wants to know more about his brother’s life than how much humanity has disappointed him. However, Akiteru is not expecting things to be like they were, he’s just glad Kei doesn’t actively avoid him anymore. Beggars can’t be choosers, and Akiteru will take what he can get.

He turns into the driveway of his childhood home, closing the gate behind him. He walks up to the porch, his steps getting lighter as he reaches for the knob of the front door. His stomach rumbles thinking of home-cooked meals, and he’s feeling jittery and anxious as he always does coming home again. It isn’t a bad feeling at all, he’s just excited to spend time with the people who mean the most to him.

He turns the knob, the door opening on well-oiled hinges. He steps into the genkan, slipping off his shoes, focused on the sounds coming from the kitchen.

Or lack thereof. He frowns, noticing the distinct lack of dinner aromas. Did he miss dinner?

Akiteru checks his watch as he makes his way to the kitchen. It is only 4:30 PM, meaning dinner should have been started. He slides open the door to the kitchen from the hallway, walking inside a dark room. He is thoroughly confused. It is Friday, right?

Akiteru doesn’t understand, he’s been coming to Friday night dinners for two years, and they’ve always been there—a staple of his otherwise uneventful life. He’s come to depend on them, the bright spot of his tedious week.

A strange noise pulls him from his self-pitying thoughts. It is muffled, but it is coming from inside the house. He heads back out into the hallway with slow deliberate steps, trying to be as quiet as possible. Now that he thinks about it, the house was completely silent when he walked in. What if he is alone with a burglar?

Akiteru’s heart rate spikes as his body is flooded with adrenaline. It is his job to protect his home if no one else is available, even if he is scared shitless. But he is unarmed and he doesn’t know what to do.

In hindsight, calling the police should have been his first thought.

It happens again, a muffled  _ thump _ , followed by a groan, as if someone ran into something and hurt themselves. Akiteru’s body is on the move before his brain has time to process what he is doing. He’d grabs up the broom in the corner of the kitchen, holding it defensively, hoping that it will do a decent job of stopping whoever is there.

Akiteru takes the stairs one at a time and slowly, avoiding the squeaky spots he’s memorized over the years. About halfway up, the noise starts coming more frequently and clearly. He realizes it is coming from Kei’s room, and if he’d been a more honorable brother, Akiteru might have turned right around and walked away. As it is, his curiosity gets the best of him.

Seriously, come on. Anyone who knew Tsukishima Kei would never believe  _ him  _ of all people having a libido. Kei was calm, meticulous, and dispassionate to the point where you could easily forget he was still a seventeen year old boy.

Still, Akiteru would not be surprised to learn that Kei was one of many of the current generation uninterested in relationships and all its accompaniments. So, learning that your baby brother is just a regular guy who likes to jack it to porn can throw any relatively normal person for a loop. Just to be clear, Akiteru is not a perv. He is just... _ floored _ .

Akiteru finds himself standing outside Kei’s bedroom door, staring at the wood with a slack jaw and weaponized broom limp in his hand. The noise from the other side is reaching a fever pitch. One third of Akiteru is horrified to learn such an intimate detail about his baby brother, one third is a little proud, and one third is a little jealous because, damn, whatever video he was watching sounded fucking  _ hot _ . And the clarity of the speakers? Kei is so spoiled. It sounds  _ so real _ .

A small bead of mischief begins rolling around his head, gathering girth and strength the longer he lets it go. They never had a typical big brother/little brother relationship, his mistakes stealing away what should have been years of teasing. Akiteru never got to pick on him, never got to tease and joke until Kei went screaming to their mother out of anger and embarrassment, he never got to embarrass Kei. He never got to be that typical big brother because he’d been to busy walking on eggshells, trying to find a way back into Kei’s good graces.

His fault, yes, but still, so. Much. Time. Wasted.

This probably wasn’t the best place to start with the big brother routine, but when opportunity knocks. Right?

If only he’d known how wrong he was.

 

**~¥¥~**

 

Kei rocks his hips upward, using his feet for leverage, thrusting hard and sinking into you so deep. He grunts, the tight heat of your wet cunt sending electric sparks down his spine and making his balls tighten. He is going to cum and cum so hard.

It has been more than a week since he’s last had you, too long in his opinion. You don’t give a junkie a drug and snatch it away, but that’s what teen life is like; having to sneak around responsibilities and parents to find a private place and time to fuck the life out of his gorgeous girlfriend.

You have your hands flat in his chest, sharp nails digging into his pecs like knives, and god does he hope they leave marks for days. Your hair is in your face, strands of it clinging to the sheen of sweat on your cheeks and neck. Your skin is flushed rose red, your are pupils blown out, and your mouth hangs slack as a continuous string of moans and broken curse words pour from you. The whole picture is so deliciously wanton, both filthy and sexy, as you rock back to meet his thrusts pound for pound, as mindlessly desperate as he is. 

God, you have him so fucked up. He didn’t know it was this possible to want someone so bad all the time. He used to sneer and mock his peers when they talked about sex and relationships, thinking he was so above them both in maturity and self-control. 

Running into you his second year of high school blew apart his self-righteousness like being at ground zero when a bomb exploded.

“Shit, [Name], I’m gonna-“

“Me too…”

He rocks his hips faster, harder, chasing his pleasure as he fights to give it to you as well. You pulse around him, your wet cunt throbbing around his cock that is ready to burst. His balls tighten with the impending orgasm looming just over the horizon, and his thighs are shaking from both the effort of repeatedly lifting his hips to meet yours and the mind-numbing sensation of your wet pussy. 

He knows your close too, the way you clench and unclench around him. You're losing your rhythm, your hips off a beat in the dance you two engage in. You end up settling for letting him fuck up into you, and he’s more than happy to pick up your slack. Knowing he’ll be the one to bring you over the edge, make you cum on his cock, puts him right there as well, ready to tip over into that blissful high.

And he’s so close. So so close, and desperately trying to hold out until you get yours. Though, if push comes to shove, he’ll just flip you over and lick you into heaven. 

It’s a win-win.

He grips at your ass, a plump cheek in each hand, as you curl over him, crying out, your hot breath heating the skin of his chest. You’re almost there, your hands sliding up to their favorite place, tangling soft fingers in his blonde hair, your nails dragging over his scalp and sending a shockwave down his spine.

He’s gonna cum…

He can’t hold back…

You feel so fucking good…

“Oi! Little brother, you might wanna turn dow…. OH MY GOD!”

“Niichan!”

“Wait! Kei!”

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!”

“GET OUT, AKITERU!”

“KEI!...OW!”

_ SLAM! _

The sound of footsteps echos through the house as Akiteru makes his escape and Kei falls back on the bed, panting and feeling the most mortified he’s ever felt in his life. He tucks his rapidly declining hard-on back into his pants.

Eventually he remembers your shout of pain, hurt somehow in his panic as he startled when his DUMBASS BROTHER burst, unannounced, into his room and he tried to shield the more private parts of you both. He sits up, and you’re holding your shirt closed and cupping your nose like you hit it.

“God dammit,” he mumbles, scooting closer to have a look. “Are you alright?”

“You elbowed me in the face,” you reply, your voice a little muffled behind your hand. He winces, pulling your hand away to assess the damage. You’re not bleeding, thankfully, but he kinda wants to kick the shit out of his brother for all the hassle.

“I’m sorry about-“

“I’m so embarrassed,” you whine, interrupting him with a cute pout in your face. Despite the situation, his eyes travel over your disheveled appearance, and he feels his cock twitch at how adorably sexy and wrecked you still look. He has half a mind to roll you over and finish what you started, regardless of his brother’s presence.

Instead, he settles for tucking a strand of wild hair behind your ear. “I know,” he says, “Me too.”

You sigh before covering your face with your hands, tipping over onto your side. Your exaggerated moan is hollow behind your hands, then you take a sharp breath, hissing in pain. “Owww,” you whimper, followed by a giggle. “I can’t believe the first time I meet your brother, or any of your family, they catch me riding you like a dirty little slut.”

“Two things,” Tsukishima replies a beat later, laying down on his side next to and facing you. “One, you technically weren’t riding me. If anything, you were just holding on until I finished the job.”

“Technicalities,” you point out, still hiding behind your hands. What he can see of your cheeks and ears are lightly shaded red. He kisses the back of one of your hands.

“And two, I rather enjoy that part of you.” 

Your peek at him over the tips of your fingers and roll your eyes. “You would, perv.”

He snickers, poking you in your belly. “You’re dating this perv. What does that say about you?”

You curl around the finger groaning, but finally letting your hands slip off your face. Your stare back, something close to adoration in your eyes. Why you look at him like that, he’ll never know, but it makes him burn when you do.

You pull him close by the collar of his shirt, kissing him gently. “I think it says I have great taste,” you answer, speaking the words against his lips. He hums, kissing you again, prying your mouth open with his tongue. In seconds he’s rolling you over and climbing on top of you, fitting himself back between your legs.

 

**~¥¥~**

 

Akiteru is having an existential crisis. 

He shuffles back into the kitchen, panting from the sprint down the stair and the rush of adrenaline that comes with witnessing the impossible. He skirts around the dining table as he makes his way to the counter, pausing there with a hand over his mouth, and his eyes painfully wide as the vision of his baby brother doing... _ it _ ...with a strange girl replays over, and over, and over, the sight forever burned into his retinas.

He grabs ahold of the counter as his stomach turns and the taste of bile rises in the back of his throat. He leans over the sink then, turning on the tap and chugging mouthfuls of water, before rinsing his mouth out. When done, he wipes excess water from his chin with the back of his arm, then leans down on his elbows, staring into the stainless steel sink, but not seeing it.

Some part of him knows he’s probably overreacting. It’s not like he caught Kei shooting up heroin or in the middle of a murder. He’s simply doing what any other teenage boy dreams of doing.

It’s just...it’s  _ Kei _ . Tsukishima- _ touch me and die a thousands deaths _ -Kei. The kid who is saltier than the French fries Yamaguchi loves so much, the kid who puts on headphones in the middle of a conversation because he’s done talking to you, the kid who makes disgusted choking noises because people.

The... _ kid _ ...Akiteru’s little brother who used to follow him around and beg to play volleyball with him.  _ That _ kid, and Akiteru just busted him plowing into a hot girl. 

A spike of jealousy and frustration suddenly rises, making his chest ache and finger grasp at his blonde hair. 

That’s another thing, Akiteru didn’t see a whole lot, and the incident happened so quickly, but it was impossible not to notice the extremely pretty girl straddling Kei. It was unfair. It’s not like Akiteru hasn’t had his share of sexy girls to fuck—he’s not a complete loser—but his sexual activity didn’t start until well into his university years.

Never,  _ ever  _ once, during high school, was he lucky enough to get a girl into bed. And believe him, there were plenty of girls he’d fantasized about having back then. Akiteru loves his baby brother, but dammit, he is honest enough to admit Kei is a bit of a brat. Even crossing into asshole territory on occasion. And yet,  _ somehow _ , Kei managed to lose his virginity a whole  _ three years _ before Akiteru.

Familiar footsteps descend the stairs in slow measured steps. Akiteru can hear the drag of sock-covered feet in the hardwood of the hallway, and he panics all over again, except there is no where to go.

Kei strolls hesitantly into the kitchen, avoiding his eyes. It’s the only tell that he’s embarrassed at all about the whole situation. Which the opposite of Akiteru, who feels like his whole face, from his scalp to his chest, is on fire.

“Hey,” Kei says quietly, stopping a few feet from him.

“H-hey,” Akiteru stutters and winces. He used to be so much cooler than this.

The silence is deafening.

Eventually, Kei awkwardly heads to the fridge, opening the door and ducking down to grab a few bottles of water; water needed to rehydrate after vigorous activity. There go the visions again, and Akiteru wants to die.

“I’m so sorry,” He whispers as Kei opens the bottle and swallows deeply. He sighs when he’s finished, wiping his mouth with a hand, his brow furrowed in confusion and anger.

“What the hell were you thinking?” He snaps, though he keeps his voice low. “I know we weren’t exactly…” here Kei pauses, choking on the next words, “Exactly quiet. What possessed you to barge in like that?!”

Akiteru feels like he’s getting smaller and smaller the more words pour out of Kei’s mouth. It was a stupid idea for him to walk into his brother’s room without asking, an act he would never have done a few years ago—or even yesterday—but he curses his mischievous streak that sometimes makes him act without thought.

“I’m sorry, Kei, really. It’s...the reason is dumb. I should have recognized what—“

“Shhh!” Kei interrupts, holding up a hand and gazing at the door leading to the hallway. A moment later, a head of silky hair and wide eyes peek around the door frame, before ducking away like a frightened deer. There is a definite sigh of resignation coming from the hallway, and the whole scene would be adorable if not for the utter awkwardness of the situation.

The girl walks in. “Hello, Tsukishima-san,” she says, bowing respectfully, “My name is [Name].” When she straightens up, she’s looking him dead in the eyes. Her’s burn bright and determined not to succumb to shame and humiliation.

Akiteru looks at her, and has to do a double-take with Kei who is staring at [Name] with barely disguised love, a small smile curling the corner of his mouth.

Well then.

So much for jealousy, all there is now is pride for his brother, and respect for you.

Who ever knew that a girl would be the softening of Tsukishima Kei.

Akiteru steps forward and holds out his hand. “Please, call me Akiteru. It’s a pleasure to meet you, [Name].”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, even a subtle nod in my direction keeps these coming. I promise, I will never make fun or feel bothered by your encouragement. If you can't think of anything to say, leave me an emoji that captures the feeling for you. If you don't wanna do it publicly, private message me here or on Twitter @bluelikewords otherwise known as Tsukisses.


End file.
